Before He Cheats
by Kimmi2010
Summary: A short story set to the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. Has Dean been caught, or is it the complete opposite? How will the Impala be able to cope? DeanOC


**This is one of my first oneshot songfics. It deals with a madeup character. Hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, or the song "Before He Cheats." I only made up Delilah Jane.**

_Right now_

_He's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky…_

_Right now_

_He's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_Cause she can't shoot whiskey…._

_Right now_

_He's probably up behind her with a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo…_

Dean Winchester: demon hunter, bad-ass, sarcastic, and drop dead sexy. Any woman would label him as 'priceless.'

He isn't the kind of guy, though, to get down on one knee and let a ring brand him down. He enjoys playing the game and creates the rules as he goes along. As if it was second nature, he could effortlessly conjure up the lie of a perfect life fitting for the situation.

One day he could be a lonely overworked FBI Agent who's seeking new company. The next, he could become a coroner requiring access into the frigid morgue with Sam to gather clues for their latest gig. Dean's talent for manipulating and flashing the right look helps him in so many ways. He sure as hell takes advantage of it every single time.

No one quite knows why he acts the way he does, not even his younger brother. Perhaps being burdened with the knowledge of executing supernatural beings became too much.

Perhaps being without the proper guidance during his upbringing is to blame.

Perhaps… it's simply Dean.

But everyone has an opportunity to change, right?

_And he don't know…_

Delilah Jane is a Crime Scene Investigator in Nashville, Tennessee. She met Dean when he and his brother snuck into the morgue to view a particular body. However, the remains were part of Delilah's crime scene, and the last thing anyone would want to do is tamper with it.

Once she learned of the Winchester's duty, she found herself working with them and losing her heart at the same time.

Her views of Dean Winchester didn't compliment him one bit. To her, he was a perverted jackass who needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. She was annoyed with him, and at the fact she was falling for him. She soon discovered there was more to him than meets the eye. Underneath his hunter exterior was a whole other Dean. A classic, southern gentlemen in her point of view.

_That I dug my key into the side of_

_His pretty little supped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Delilah was on her way to a local bar where she was to meet up with Sam and Dean. The boys had been on a extensive hunt, so she assumed they were finished when she received Sam's email. She was ecstatic about seeing Dean again. Her nerves were on a roller coaster just thinking about him.

She pulled in beside of Dean's beloved and classic Impala. Before stepping out, she checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. _Get a grip! It's not like this is my first time seeing him!_

As she stepped out of her car, she straightened her double layered top. Her outfit consisted of that, a pair of boot cut jeans, and Justin brand boots. Her curly hair cascaded down along her face. She hardly ever wore it down, but this was for Dean.

The bar was semi-full when she strolled in. Being that it was Music City, country music pulsed through the walls. People were engaging in conversation and laughing with one another. A few others were walking on the narrow edge of pure intoxication. Delilah walked through the dancing crowd and spotted Sam at a small table nursing a beer. Upon closer inspection she noticed that Dean wasn't with him.

"Hey, Sam!" She greeted warmly as she approached him.

Sam turned to face her, an expression of unexpected shock played on his face. "D-Delilah?! I didn't think you'd be here this early."

Delilah was slightly confused by his statement. He didn't mention a designated time. "Well, surprise, I'm here. Where's Dean?" She asked while scanning the area for him.

"Wait, Delilah, let me explain something," Sam said, trying to grasp her attention.

She didn't acknowledge his request, though.

_Right now_

_She's probably up singing some_

_White trash version of Shania karaoke…_

_Right now_

_She's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky…_

_Right now_

_He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth_

_Of that bathroom polo…_

This was Dean's calling, his job, his life.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Where are you from, Nathan?" She asked, pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

Dean flashed her his signature grin. _What was her name again? Leslie… Laura… Lisa!_ "Well, Lisa, I'm from North Carolina."

He once again went through the routine. Give her a fake alias and background story. Then, he'll get the job done.

"What do you say we head around back?" He asked, allowing a smirk to appear on his face.

"Lisa replied with a smirk of her own. "Alright."

Dean checked his leather coat pocket for two very vital items. Without those, he would be found out. He then placed his hand on the small of her back and made small talk to add to the illusion. Once they were out back, everything will be broken.

_And he don't know…_

Delilah's eyes landed on Dean, who was dressed in his usual dark denim jeans and brown leather coat. He was flirting with some blonde bimbo leaning against a pool table. Delilah felt her heart being torn and anger surged through her. _That son of a bitch!_ She thought with malice as she watched him lead the girl out back.

She abruptly turned on heel and proceeded to leave. She ignored Sam's pleas for her to wait. _I would have at least thought that Sam would have warned me about this. Then again, he is a Winchester. They're probably all the same. _

She froze at her car door and stared at Dean's Impala. "Payback time," she whispered to herself. A smirk appeared on her face at the thoughts of revenge.

_That I dug my key into the side of_

_His pretty little supped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlight_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Being a car fanatic herself, Delilah couldn't bring herself to do extensive damage to the classic car. Instead, she violated the vehicle in minor details. A scratch here, a scratch there with her keys. A good swift kick to the area where metal was more vulnerable. She knew that Dean kept one spare tire, so she took out her stainless steel knife and hacked the left front tire. She even thought about lacing the gasoline in the tank with sugar, beer, or some other substance, but decided against it.

She noticed the driver's side door was unlocked. _How careless of you, Dean._ Once inside, she rummaged through anything she could get her hands on. Finally, she came upon Dean's collection of cassette tapes. She pulled one out at random and it turned out to be Metallica. In a hasty motion, she plucked the tape part through. _Oh well, he needs to get updated to CDs anyway. _She done the same act to a few other tapes before exiting the Impala.

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_Cause the next time that he cheats…_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_Ohh… not on me…_

On the inside, Delilah knew it was an immature and childish deed, but she didn't care. She acted on an emotional impulse, and that's what it lead her to do. Dean hurt her and now he'll never forget her name. Especially since her initials were carved into the sleek leather seats.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of_

_His pretty little supped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

As she was about to settle inside her car, Delilah heard her name being called. She stepped back out and saw both Winchester brothers running towards her. A smug and irritated expression stayed on her face while she waited for Dean to notice the damage to her heart and his car.

_Ohh… maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…_

"Why didn't you tell her what was going on?!" Dean demanded from his younger brother.

"I tried! But with your history how could she believe me?!" Sam countered.

Delilah sighed in deep aggravation. "What do you want, Winchester?" She asked. She walked up to close the gap between Dean and her. Sam stepped back so he wouldn't be in the middle of this battle.

"What you saw back there," Dean began, "wasn't what it looked liked."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Delilah exclaimed. "Is that the best you can come up with?! Why don't you use one of your original lies!"

"Delilah, I'm not lying." Delilah scoffed at that remark, but Dean continued. "That was a demon back there. I was leading her around back so I could send her back to where she came from." For further proof, he pulled forth the flask of Holy Water, and his father's journal which had the exorcism out of his coat pocket. "See?"

Delilah went completely wide eyed as everything came into realization. It made perfect sense. Then, her stomach sunk like the _Titanic_ and her throat was caught. How was she going to explain the damage to the Impala?

_I am so screwed!!_

_Ohh… before he cheats…_


End file.
